Jelly Beans and Donkey Kong
by Kara D
Summary: Spike and Xander playing video games in the basement. Singin' hot hot hot. Xander takes Spike's candy, how's he get it back? A oneshot fic!


Jellybeans and Donkey Kong: Written for Alyxx.

Disclaimer: Joss owns these sexy beasts.

Chapter One

Xander stopped at the bottom of the basement steps and grinned, "I challenge you." Spike jumped, turning around, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He pulled a shirt over his bare torso and yanked a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, putting a fag between his lips. The adult geek unveiled a Nintendo cartridge before showing a grocery bag full of them. Spike took a drag on his cigarette and cleared his throat, "First of all, you are a right loser, secondly, I would kick your nerdy arse to bloody hell."

Xander strode across the room, "Then plug in your control and show me," He handed Spike a clear control and smiled, "Come on, Captain Peroxide. Game on."

Spike snatched the control out of his grasp, "I would you git, but we don't have a game system in the bloody basement," Xander turned around and picked up a blue duffel bag. He walked to Spike's cot and sat it down, opening the zipper. Xander reached in and retrieved a Nintendo laying it out on the bed before taking out the portable sized TV. Spike smiled, "Prepare yourself for the ass kicking of a lifetime."

Buffy heard yelling coming from the basement. Xander and Spike were alone and if she didn't want a dead body and a pile of dust, she'd better hurry. Cracking open the door, she peered inside.

"Bend over and take it like a man!" Xander yelled.

Spike smirked, "I bet you'd like that, poofter…Damn it, Whelp!"

-GAME OVER-

Spike growled and threw a package of Smarties at him. There were piles of junk food lying between them. Xander put his hand on the ground, picking up a bag of pink jellybeans. He tore open the pouch and poured a handful out before Spike looked at him, "Oi!" Xander jumped, spilling the candy over his lap, "Those are my pink jellybeans, you son of a bitch!" Spike took the bag from him and glared.

The guys parted when they heard Buffy laughing, "Oh, my God. Is this what the yelling is about?" She walked half way down the stairs and smiled.

Xander cleared his throat and pointed to the small television, "We were um…"

Spike cut in, "We are _bonding_." He nodded sarcastically.

Buffy scoffed, looking at the candy in the floor. Xander scratched his head, "We were betting on the winner."

She glared at Spike, "What did I tell you about sugar? It makes you all…jumpy."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he chose options on the game menu.

"The last time you wouldn't stop bouncing on your heels and started giggling," Buffy shivered at the memory.

"I did not!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Fine, but listen to me. Xander," she raised her eyebrows, "If he goes insane, you're cleaning up the mess!" On that, she stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Xander glanced at Spike and groaned, "Two Snickers, four packs of gummy bears…and a Sweet Tart to the winner. Loser apologizes to the angry Slayer." Spike frowned before holding his hand out to shake on it.

"What's the game?"

Xander sniffed and adjusted his sleeves, "Crash Bandicoot."

Two minutes later the menu music was playing. Two Player. Start.

"Aha! I'm gonna kick your arse!" Spike screamed.

Xander hit his thumbs faster, making the man jump, "I'm not going to get punched in the face!"

Spike smiled when bright yellow letters danced across the screen, "Player one, mate." Xander tossed the vampire his wages.

"Asshole."

Spike grinned, "What can I say, baby? I'm good."

Xander grimaced as Spike opened the bag of gummy bears, picking out only the reds. Xander's favorites.

He reached out and grabbed one, popping it into his mouth before Spike could protest, "You right bastard…" Spike grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him onto his back, "Give it," he growled.

Xander smiled with the single bear between his top and bottom teeth. Spike raised his brows and dove down, pushing his mouth against Xander's. Xander didn't push him away, nor hesitate with the kissing him back. In fact, he opened his mouth partially, giving Spike full access to the damp cavern. His tongue ran across Xander's bottom lip, moving into his mouth, and over his teeth. Xander put the gummy bear underneath his tongue.

Spike moved on top of him, letting a hand go over the contours of his chest. Xander moaned in to his mouth. Spike's tongue swooped under Xander's, pulling the red candy out and into his own mouth.

He pulled away and smiled. Xander looked down at the newly developed bulge in his pants. _This jerk beat me in my element and gave me a hard on!_

Spike slapped his upper thigh and stood up, "Thanks, Xan,"

Xander smiled, "Right, I'm sure you just loved Bandicoot."

"I did," Spike dug through the plastic bag and pulled out Donkey Kong, "I challenge you."

Xander smiled, "I accept." They played for about twenty minutes before Spike won. The vampire grabbed a bag of pink jellybeans Xander wasn't fast enough to grab them, "Hey, those are mine! They weren't part of the bet!" Spike wagged his eyebrows and threw one into his mouth. Xander pushed him back against the concrete, pinning him,

"Give it back."


End file.
